Estar contigo
by Parallel Example
Summary: Sobre él se alzaba un cúmulo de negras nubes que no hacía más que descargar su furia contra la aldea. El intenso aguacero disminuía la visibilidad, impidiendo ver más allá de su posición. El tiempo acompañaba la mala noticia que acababa de recibir.


**Advertencias: **One-shot. Shonen ai leve.

Bueno, aquí tengo mi primer fic Angst., que además es un KakaSasu, pero bastante leve (Conciencia: He de recordarte que es tu segundo fic) Ah, sí, cierto, pero aun así estoy contento, no me quedó nada mal, por lo menos a mi juicio, por lo menos para haber hecho tan poco en esto de FF (Sonriendo de oreja a oreja).

Este fic surgió de manera curiosa XDDDD. Resulta que le dejé un review a **KakaIru **en una de sus historias, y me dijo ( ya sé que fue pura cortesía, pero yo a lo mío) que si escribía algo que no fuera de Bleach, encantada lo leería. Pura cortesía, sí, lo sé, pero me lo tomé como un reto. Soy así XDDDDD. Así que le dije a mi amiga **Purple Scene** : "¿Qué pareja te haría feliz que escribiese?" Y me dijo: "Podrías hacer un KakaSasu, que casi no hay de ellos" Y dije: "Mañana lo tendrás"

Eso fue anteayer.

En fin, sin más que decir, disfruten con mi historia, o por lo menos traten de hacerlo.

Ah, y ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**

* * *

****Estar contigo**

Llovía.

Sobre él se alzaba un cúmulo de negras nubes que no hacía más que descargar su furia contra la aldea. El intenso aguacero disminuía la visibilidad, impidiendo ver más allá de su posición. Avanzaba a gran velocidad, pero sus movimientos debían ser precisos, pues la lluvia había empapado todas las casas y un pequeño resbalón podía ser el último...

No había gente por las calles. Era lógico, con ese diluvio sobre ellos y semejantes nubes que impedían distinguir entre si era de día o de noche, la opción de salir a dar un paseo no estaba presente en las mentes de los aldeanos de Konoha.

El tiempo acompañaba la terrible noticia que acababa de recibir.

Llegó en poco tiempo al barrio Uchiha. Allí le esperaba Sarutobi, fumando de su pipa bajo un paraguas. El humo del tabaco se esparcía débilmente bajo el refugio del paraguas del anciano, para luego apagarse al contacto con ese manto de agua que amenazaba con aumentar más todavía, si acaso era posible. El Hokage echó una voluta de humo en forma de aro tras inhalar de su pipa.

-Veo que ya llegaste, Kakashi. – dijo contemplando el anillo de humo que se elevaba y que se extinguía inmediatamente después de abandonar la protección del paraguas.

-¿Es cierto, Hokage-sama? – preguntaba el ninja-copia agitado, con la respiración entrecortada. - ¿Es cierto que el clan Uchiha ha sido eliminado?

-Así es Kakashi...- decía el mayor a la vez que volvía a fumar de su pipa – Fue Itachi...

-¿El hijo mayor del cabeza del clan? - preguntó sorprendido. El anciano sólo asintió. - ¿Qué motivos podría tener? – al ver que no hubo respuesta, el joven jounin sólo bajó la cabeza. Un trueno retumbó detrás de las cabezas de los Hokages. - ¿Algún superviviente? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Sólo uno... – contestó el otro. – Sasuke Uchiha. Su hermano menor. Por lo que sabemos, le metió en un potente genjutsu que le hizo revivir los hechos de la matanza del clan. Está en esta casa.-le dijo volteándose a una pequeña vivienda detrás suya. – Se niega a hablar con nadie. Al parecer ha sufrido un trauma bastante grave...

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio. Era imposible. Que el clan más poderoso de Konoha se hubiera extinguido tan fácilmente a manos del futuro heredero, era sensillamente un pensamiento que no cabía en la cabeza del ninja-copia. Un trueno, aún más potente que el anterior, le hizo estremecerse, y salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me permite? – preguntó Kakashi. Quería saber cómo estaba el niño. Debió ser una experiencia muy cruda para una persona de sólo 8 años.

-Adelante, Kakashi...-le contestó simplemente el otro, fumando de su pipa una vez más. Un tercer trueno retumbó a lo lejos y ensombreció el rostro del anciano.

Con paso vacilante, Kakashi se adentró en la diminuta vivienda. Ésta se hallaba en a oscuras. Intentó acostumbrarse a la poca luz, mas no pudo distinguir nada por la paupérrima luz que reinaba en la estancia. A pesar del constante martilleo del agua en los viejos cristales, pudo apreciar el sonido de los sollozos de un niño. En ese momento, un trueno iluminó la estancia, y le permitió vislumbrar en un rincón de la vieja habitación un pequeño bulto azul.

Avanzó con pequeños pasos por la estancia hasta llegar donde estaba el niño. Éste se hallaba sentado, agarrando con sus pequeños brazos sus rodillas y sollozando sobre ellas. El del pelo gris sólo lo observó y se sentó hasta quedar a su altura. Pasó, o intentó hacerlo, un brazo por los hombros del pequeño, pero éste lo rechazó con una violenta bofetada en su mano.

-Déjame...No quiero hablar con nadie... – su voz sonaba rasgada, débil. Más aguda de lo normal en un niño, síntoma de que estuvo llorando un largo rato, hasta quedarse sin voz. Kakashi sólo observó al niño unos segundos más, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, dónde millares de gotas golpeaban con furia, como reclamando la pequeña vivienda.

-Lo entiendo... – dijo simplemente el adulto, sin desviar la mirada del cristal. – Pero estar aquí solo no te ayudará a calmar tu dolor, Sasuke... – el pequeño no contestó. –No estás solo...

-¡Déjame! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! – le gritó el pequeño al jounin, alzando la vista mandándole una fiera mirada con sus ojos negros, ahora bañados en lágrimas. - Itachi me abandonó...Estoy solo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – conforme hablaba, la voz del pequeño Uchiha se hacía más y más débil.

Kakashi comprendió en ese instante. Lo que más le dolía a Sasuke no era la pérdida de su familia...Sino la pérdida de la persona que quería.

-Tienes amigos en la academia, Sasuke...Amigos que se preocupan por ti – le dijo el de la máscara al pequeño, tratando de ayudarle.

-No tengo amigos...Ellos sólo quieren estar conmigo porque soy un Uchiha...Un amigo está contigo por quién eres...Yo no tengo nada de eso... – dijo débilmente el menor a la par que se ensombrecía su mirada, y volvía a internar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Si quieres yo podría serlo, Sasuke... – decía el mayor mientras miraba a los sorprendidos ojos negros del Uchiha, que, a pesar de haber conseguido retener el llanto, aún tenían lágrimas, las cuales enjuagó el mayor con su mano, a la par que acariciaba la mejilla del menor.

-¿Por...qué? – preguntó confundido el pequeño.

-Porque te entiendo, y porque también sé lo que es perder a un ser querido. – dijo recordando fugazmente a su amigo de la infancia, Uchiha Obito.

-Yo... – dijo el pequeño desviando la mirada al suelo, manchado de agua y negras gotas de sangre seca. – Gracias... – dijo volviendo a contemplar al mayor.

-No hay de qué, Sasuke... – dijo el mayor, dedicándole una amable mirada al niño. Inmediatamente después, más lágrimas empezaron a ahogar los ojos del moreno, amenazando con salir, y éste se lanzó al pecho del sorprendido adulto, llorando.

-Gracias por llamarme Sasuke... – dijo débilmente el menor, entre sollozos. El del pelo gris sólo sonrió tristemente tras su mascara y envolvió con sus brazos la delgada figura del pequeño, con una mano apoyada en su espalda y la otra en su pelo, acariciándolo.

-No hay de qué...

* * *

-¿Nos vamos ya, Sasuke? – dijo el mayor al nombrado, el cual, tras un largo rato de llanto sobre el pecho del jounin, había logrado tranquilizarse.

-Sí...Gracias... – dijo el menor dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al mayor, con sus ojos aún bañados en las últimas lágrimas con las que abía mojado el chaleco del adulto.

-Ya te dije que no hay por qué darlas. – le dijo Kakashi al moreno acariciándole el cabello, mientras sonreía tras la máscara.

Le dio la mano al pequeño y salieron juntos de la pequeña estancia a la calle, donde les esperaba Sarutobi. La lluvía había aminorado, pero no se había detenido. El anciano le dio el paraguas a Kakashi para que cubriera a Sasuke con él de la lluvia.

-Hokage-sama...Solicito permiso para tener en mi custodia a Sasuke y para entrenarlo personalmente. – dijo el ninja-copia al anciano, el cual solamente sonrió de manera débil.

-Si Sasuke está de acuerdo, por mí no hay ningún problema. – dijo Sarutobi sonriendo al Uchiha, que sólo se sonrojó y asintió rápidamente. – Bien entonces. Marchémonos de aquí.

Así los tres se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. De camino allí, Kakashi y Sasuke caminaban de la mano y, de vez en cuando, Kakashi le daba un pequeño apretón al moreno, dándole a entender que estaba con él y que siempre lo iba a estar, a lo que en respuesta éste le miraba y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

Bueno, lo de Sasuke es normal, él es un niño que tiene la carga de ser un Uchiha, el clan más importante y famoso de la hoja, y que la única persona que te ha apoyado siempre te traicione así, matando a tu familia y dejándote sólo, le causa un gran dolor. Pero ahí esta Kakashi, para ayudarle w. Me gustó bastante, ese KakaSasu leve pero existente y esas menciones de ItaSasu y KakaObi me emocionaron. Si es que el Uchihacest...

En fin, en mi opinión no está mal. ¿Tú que piensas? Deja de mirarme de medio lado y déjame tu opinión, sea buena o mala. No muerdo w.

Y volveré, porque soy Tauro, y como Tauro que soy, si veo una puerta delante mía, atravieso la pared.


End file.
